Presses are used to apply pressure to solid-liquid mixtures to separate the two components from each other. Separation of the components is preferable for the proper recycling, reuse, or disposal of the two components. A typical type of press includes two plates brought together under pressure, with the material to be treated disposed between them. This type of press is an incremental process as the material has to be brought between the two plates and stopped while the two plates are brought together with the liquid exiting the material under the pressure of the plates. After pressing, the remaining solid material is removed from between the plates. This type of press is not advantageous for treating a stream of material on a continuous basis.
Another type of press uses the interior surface of a large drum and an exterior surface of a smaller drum placed within the larger drum to form two surfaces between which material is squeezed.
Once such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,184 (Graham et al.). Graham et al. disclose a outer drum 1 and inner drum 2 receiving material from a horn-shaped stationary chamber 4 leading to the pinchpoint between the outer and inner drum. Liquid material passes through the drums into a pair of troughs 13, 14. Pressed cake falls away from the drums after passing through the pinchpoint.
Another rotary press is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,067 (Kipelainen et al.). Kipelainen et al. discloses a rotatable dewatering drum with a eccentrically-located press roll within the drum. The outside surface of the press roll and the inner surface of the drum define a press gap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,333 (Perazio) discloses a fruit crusher and squeezer having a crushing ring 7 driven by pinions 15 and 16 connected to handwheel 18. Fruit placed within the crusher and squeezer is pressed between crushing ring 7 and crushing and squeezing roller 21.
Besides the use of presses, thermal methods of evaporating liquids are used to remove liquids from solids.
There is a need in the prior art for a rotary press removing substantially all the liquid from a solid.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rotary press able to remove substantially all of the liquid from a solid in a single pressing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a press having exits for liquid and solids spaced from one another.
It is another object of the invention to provide a press having an outer ring and inner drum, the inner drum having movable parts to allow for both maximum pressure to be applied to the material being processed and to transport the solid after pressing into an exit spaced from the liquid exit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rotary press that is portable and inexpensive.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rotary press that is simple to operate, yet effective in removing liquids from solids.
It is yet another object of the invention to avoid the reabsorption of liquids of liquids by the solids after pressing.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method of removing liquids from solids that is cheaper than thermal methods.
It is another object of the invention to reduce the amount of liquids being disposed of in landfills.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing disclosure of the invention.